The present invention relates to an automated biological apparatus and, more particularly to a method and apparatus for rinsing a biological sample on a slide.
Processing of biological samples, such as immunohistochemical staining, typically occurs by placing the biological sample on a standard slide. The slides are placed in a staining machine, such as the machine disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/995,052 filed on Dec. 19, 1997, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. An important feature in the processing is the control of the amount of liquid on the slide. During processing, a specific, predetermined amount of liquid on a biological sample is typically desired. However, prior art methods of rinsing or removing the amount of liquid on the slide are inaccurate in the control of the amount of fluid on the slide, have the possibility of disrupting the sample on the slide and/or are complicated in their mechanics. One such method includes sending a stream of liquid from one end of the slide to the other end of the slide via a volume controlling device (i.e., xe2x80x9cpushingxe2x80x9d the liquid off of the slide). Specifically, the volume controlling device sends streams or jets of liquid onto the section of the slide proximate to the volume controlling device so that the rinse liquid passes over the portion of the slide where the biological sample is placed and off of the distal end. In this manner, the stream of liquid xe2x80x9cpushesxe2x80x9d the liquid off of the slide. This method, however, may disrupt the biological sample due to the passing of fluid over the biological sample.
Another method to control the amount of fluid on a slide is by rotating the slide so that the liquid runs off by gravity. This method uses a slide holder that allows the rotation of the slide and an air cylinder that pushes a tab on the holder to make it rotate and xe2x80x9ctipxe2x80x9d the slide over, thus permitting the aqueous to drain off. However, the mechanics required for rotation of the slide may be complicated. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved method and apparatus to control the amount of fluid on the top of a slide.
The present invention is directed to apparatus and methods for processing tissue samples mounted on microscope slides. In a first aspect of the invention, a method for rinsing a slide having a biological sample positioned on an upper surface of the slide is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of applying a layer of fluid onto the upper surface of the slide so as to cover the biological sample with fluid, and removing at least a portion of the fluid applied onto the upper surface by pulling the fluid from the slide.
In a second aspect of the invention, a method for rinsing a slide having a biological sample positioned on an upper surface thereof is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of applying a layer of liquid onto the upper surface of the slide so as to cover the biological sample with the liquid and directing at least one stream of fluid in between the biological sample and an end of the slide so as to reduce to amount of fluid on the upper surface of the slide, the at least one stream of the fluid making an angle with the slide of less than 90xc2x0.
In a third aspect of the invention, an automated biological reaction apparatus is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a controller including a processor and a memory device in communication with the processor, a volume controlling device including means for applying fluid onto a slide, the means for applying fluid onto the slide being in communication with the processor and means for pulling the fluid from the slide, the means for pulling the fluid from the slide being in communication with the processor.
In a third aspect of the invention, an automated biological reaction apparatus is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a controller including a processor and a memory device in communication with the processor, a volume controlling device including compressor, at least one container containing fluid, the container being connected to the compressor via a pressure line, at least one valve connected to the container, the at least one valve in communication with the processor, fluid reducing device connected to the at least one valve and positioned above a slide, the fluid reducing device having at least one nozzle outlet for directing at least one stream of fluid between a biological sample and an edge of the slide, the stream of fluid making an angle of less than 90xc2x0 with the slide.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for controlling the amount of fluid on a slide.
It is still an advantage of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for drawing or pulling the fluid off the slide rather than pushing or blowing it off.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for having a controlled process that is minimally disruptive to the tissue and the tissue environment on the slide.
It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for breaking the surface tension at an end of the slide.
It is still a further advantage of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for pulling of liquid off of an end of the slide.
With the foregoing and other objects, advantages and features of the invention that will become hereinafter apparent, the nature of the invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description of the invention, the appended claims and to the several views illustrated in the drawings.